edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. A greedy, ill-tempered con artist. He goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card labels him a megalomaniac. Eddy loves his retro styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends. Though treating his friends this badly, it has been expressed that Eddy really does care for his friends and feelings deep down (really deep down). Apart from that Eddy also suffers from rage problems unlike the nervous and shy Double D and the happy and friendly Ed and he can prove to be quite intimidating at moments, such as when he forced the Kankers go away in "A Fistful of Ed". Older Eddy The Old Man Eddy hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered and dislikes that he is old and does not like playing Cribbage with Ed and Edd. He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it finds its way back to him each time. His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. Apparently, all the previous episodes before Take This Ed and Shove It were all dreams of Old Eddy. He is married to Old Lee but didn't realize he was. Young Eddy In the episode Every Which Way But Ed, Eddy is seen as a toddler. He has shorter hairs, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series. He has a cap, and befriended Ed at a young age. Eddy made scams at a young age, and his first scam was probably Bottomwes Ed. Family ]] *Unnamed Parents *An older brother *A Grandpa Alias *Dork *Dorky *King of Pranks *Pip Squeak *Three Haired Edboy Alter Ego Eddy's Alter Egos are very uncalled for throughout the Cul-De-Sac. *Professor Scam *Carl *Hugo *Suzette *Bobby Blabby *Eddy-Dini *Eddy the Christmas Angel *Loud-Mouth (spy code name) *Panda Eddy Trivia *When he is Professor Scam he can surprisingly launch neon dollar signs out of his skull *His middle name was revealed in "Your Ed Here" as "Skipper". *His age was revealed in " Your Ed Here " as seen his 'wallet' his age is 12. *Also according to his wallet, he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. *According to himself, he is the man with the scam. *Although no last name have ever been said, it is possible that Eddy's last name is McGee or McRich due to in-show dialog, indicating he is of Irish or Scottish decent. Quotes *'Ed': "Um...the chicken's gone bad." Eddy: "Like my luck." Who, What, Where, Ed *'Eddy': "You know the drill cough up some dough then swing!" An Ed is Born *'Edd': "Who's car is this Eddy?" Eddy: "Beats me! Where's Ed" Sir Ed-a-Lot Gallery Image:Jet_Pack.jpg|Airborn Edboy Image:Zombie_Elvis.jpg|Hallowe'en suprise! Image:Eddychesthair.jpg|Yeah right. Image:Eddy_Clubber.jpg|"I'm the Peach Creek Clubber!!!" Image:Edfriend.jpg|"Eddy is a No Neck Chump!" Image:Eddy's_mom.jpg|The Key to Eddy's Older Brother's Room. Image:Who,_What,_Where,_Ed.JPG|Is That Eddy? Image:Old_Eddy.jpg|Ye Ol' Penny Pinchin' Grandpa Eddy Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's arm Image:EddyRelative.jpg|The photo of an unknown relative of Eddy. Image:Its_way_ed_007_0001.jpg|"Let's pay Jonny a visit." Image:For the ed by the ed 023 0001.jpg|Canidate Eddy Image:Ed,_Edd,_n'_Eddy_-_111_-_Look_into_my_eds_022_0001.jpg|Oh,no!Eddy-Dini the bad guy! Image:El_Mongo_Stink_Bomb.jpg|Eddy building the El Mongo Stink Bomb. Category:Characters